Mana: The Sayian Time Lord: Folding Stars
by RPQ
Summary: AU. Meet Mana, The sayiajinn time lord and her adventures.
1. Who I am

A.N Hi people! I decided to write this rather randomly but whatever. I'm writing this fic about my Fan char Mana Hotaru Marter. She first appeared in my dreams but hey I have odd dreams!

Mana and Syrus: You sure do.

Me: Why are you here Mana and that goes double for Sy???

Mana: We're here to help you write this.

Me: Ok.

Sy: They can find out who I am IF YOU START THE STORIES!

Me: Sure. Mana'll do this in 1st to make it easier for me to write.

THE LIFE OF MANA HOTARU MARTER

Hello. Why I'm telling you my story is beyond me. I guess because I feel like it. Anyway to explain who I am.

I am Mana Hotaru Marter. Sayia-jinn goddess of Confidence, Power and for some reason Beauty but I never consider myself that attractive. I look roughly the same as the Bond girl Holly Goodhead but with very long blond hair and sky blue eyes. I like wearing pale blue clothes but not anything revealing.

I am an "alien" to you humans as I am a cross-breed. 1/3 Human 1/3 Sayian and 1/3 Time Lord. I am the daughter of the renegade human/time lord The Doctor and Sayia-jinn/time lord Romana. I was born onto his 4th body. I am 500 or so years old and married to a fellow sayia-jinn/time lord Syrus Kerim Marter. I know from some of the times when I help out dad or the Z Fighters that I'll eventually have a kid but no idea when.

I am a Potara fusion. Allow me to explain what that means. It means that 2 people attach earrings onto opposite ears and they are drawn together until they combine bodies into the one person but the drawback is said fusion is permanent. I am half the author of the story and half a friend of his called reddwarfaddict.

Mana: So that's who I am. I'll explain about one of my adventures next chap.

Me: Why not now!

Mana: That is because…..

A: You are too tired.

B: I need sleep

C: There is no time!

Me: Oh yeah. See if you can spot the second more subtle Bond link. (Hint: Watch From Russia With Love.) Anyway see you soon. R&R! BYE GUYS! (RPQ-)


	2. Landing on Vegetsei

A.N Hello everybody. I would like to thank Clare-stovold(sp) for being the 1st person to review this story. For those of you who didn't get the 2nd Bond link it was the Kerim bit in Syrus's name. Kerim Bay helped Bond in From Russia With Love.

Syrus: I never noticed that.

Mana: Seriously? And YOU are the one that watches them. Even I knew that.

Me: Now now don't rub it in.

Mana: Awwwwww.

Me: Anyway you have to help me write this.

Syrus: THANK YOU GOD!

Me: (punches Sy in arm.)

Syrus: Ow.

Mana: Syrus if you don't want a broken arm shut up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Right now these will be multiple chappie stories, Every story will be under a different name/story/

I will start with my first encounter with Broly.

**£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££**

**The First Super Sayian. Chapter 1. ****Landing on Vegetsei. **

We have our own TARDIS. It's a type 40 like Dad's. Ours isn't stuck as a police box though. Ours looks a marble statue. Not sure what of though.

Dad said it looked like Mum but she died when I was at the Academy. Every year on the 23rd August, the Earth date of her death we fly to Necros and visit The Garden of Fond Memories. Or at least usually. There was one time when on Mum's death date the TARDIS woke me up. AT 3 AM. Somehow Syrus stayed asleep.

"Lucky sod." I quietly hissed. As I grumbled and cursed on my way to the control room an odd bell sounded from the bowels of the TARDIS. "The Cloister Bell!" I shouted. Shortly after this I heard a loud bang coupled with lots of cursing. "That must have hurt." Said the caring side of my brain. I shut it up as I had reached the control room.

"Come on, old girl tell me what's wrong? I need to know to help you." I said gently trying to coax her into letting me help her.

Syrus then showed up with a bandaged knee. "Hi Magic Firefly Marter." He said by way of a greeting. Yes that IS what my name means in English. I still can't believe that.

"Hi Sy." I yell back, busying myself under the console. Suddenly Sy answers back in a rather scared tone. "Uh Mana, should this be happening?" I take my head out from under the console to see lots of dials blinking and the scanner have ,in big writing **"WARNING! EMERGENCY LANDING IN PROGRESS! TARGET: VEGETSEI."**

We turn and face each other and both utter the one word that comes to mind.

"SHIT!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N So how was that? R&R. I don't care if you like it or not. JUST R&R. Constructive Criticisms welcomed. Flames used to work barbeque. Now for Diclaimer GO Syrus.

Sy: RPQ doesn't own DBZ Doctor Who, The TARDIS The Doctor Romana etc. He does own me and Mana though.

Me: Exactly. See if you can get the 2 links with the classic Doctor Who series. If so tell me in ur review. BYE!


	3. Family Reunion

A.N Hi everybody, Welcome to chapter 3 of Mana's adventures. The 2 links with the classic Doctor Who series were The Cloister Bell from The Keeper Of Traken, Logopolis (1981) and the TV movie (1996) as well as Necros and The Garden of Fond Memories from Revelation Of The Daleks (1985)

Sy: Hope you got them.

Mana: Anyway time for stories again.

Me: YAY!

Mana/Syrus/All 10 doctors: SHUT UP!

Me: (nods head slowly)

Sy: Good.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

The warning was still flashing on the scanner when we investigated what was wrong.

"Sy, hand me that parrinium vial." I asked only to find the sign change to "**F58 MALFUNCTIONING. IMMEDIATE REPAIR IS SUGGGESTED." **

Sy looked over at me confused. "What is F58?" I remembered after a short case of forgetfulness. "F58 is the link to the Eye of Harmony. This is bad. VERY BAD." I mentally yelled to Sy. "WHAT! Without the link to the Eye, we'll be stuck here for good."

"I know. Let's see if the Sayians can help us." I said tentatively, fairly sure that we wouldn't have landed in an era where they had that kind of technology. If they ever did get it. But Syrus spoke my thoughts.

"The Sayia-jinn won't have the necessary technology. But it would be good to see how they're doing."

"OK." I said as we went on the surface. We were used to the look of Vegetsei. The blood red sky and clouds, so we ignored them as we went past fighters engaged in fierce duels.

Once we reached the palace guards we were stopped. "Who are you and what is your business with the King?" "We are Mana Hotaru Marter and Syrus Kerim Marter."

At this the guards bowed down very low, oddly chastised looks on their faces. "We are humbled your Eminences. We shall take you to the King." I never was comftorble with people bowing to me. Sy even more so, so what happened next was a kind of surprise.

"Rise you sayia-jinn warriors." Said a voice that sounded very world-weary and authorative. I suddenly realised it was Syrus. He explained through the mental link. "I can do more authoritative voices but never needed to around you." I supposed that made sense but before I could think any more of it we heard the guard knocking on the door for us to enter. "We thank you." said Sy in his normal voice before the guard left.

"Enter." Barked a rough voice and we obliged, slightly confused at the person we saw talking with King Vegeta.

"Dad?" I queried, wondering what my father was doing on Vegetsei. As he heard this Dad turned around and gave an informal greeting. "Mana? Syrus? What are you doing here?" he asked, lifting his cream Panama hat and straightening out the trademark question mark pullover of his 7th body.

"We could ask the same of you, Doctor." explained Syrus. "Well we're here because our TARDIS lost its link with the Eye of Harmony." I explained, noting the fact that King Vegeta seemed to be losing his patience. "Umm Dad? Can we talk when we've finished with the King?"

"What? Oh of course. If I may take my leave, your majesty?" Dad asked, trying to be polite. "You may." Answered the King to which bowed and left. I heard him whistling Valley of the Damned by DragonForce. I didn't know he liked them.

"So, who are you and what is your business with the sayian royalty?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N So how was that? Spent a little longer then last time on it so it should be good. See if u can get the classic DW links. R&R!

Mana: Constructive criticism helpful. Flames used to cook steak.

Me: BYE!


	4. Encounter With Royalty

A.N Hello everyone. The classic DW series links were the parrinium from Death to the Daleks(1973-4), the F58 was supposed to mean the fault locator from The Daleks(1963-4) and The Eye of Harmony from The Deadly Assassin(1976) and the TV movie(1996)

TARDIS Shows up

7th Doc: Ok Ace where are we?

Ace: We're in that RPQ guy's mind again.

7th Doc: Oh.

Mana: Hi Dad, Ace.

Syrus:(looking a bit ill) Hi guys.

Ace: hi. What's wrong with Sy?

Mana: Don't rightly know. Just started playing up this morning.

Syrus:(goes starry eyed)

Alexis from YGO GX comes out of nowhere.

Everybody: hi

Alexis: hi

7th doc: WTF?

Me: don't worry. Just give Sy this.hands Mana strange purple thing

Mana: ok. gives it to Sy

Sy: goes hyper NEED SUGAR! SUGAR!

7th doc: what did u give him?

Me: a candy with enough sugar to make him go hyper till the end of this chap.

Ace: oh. whacks Sy on the head with a 14 pound lump hammer

Sy: OW! LOUSY B----!

Ace: Whacks Syrus in the nuts

Sy: Slowly whimpers away

Me: And the story is, don't piss off women.

Alexis: You got that right.

Me: What are you doing here again?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 4: Encounter with Royalty

I examined the king. I noticed he was aging, he must have been around 65.

I then bowed and answered the King. "We are Mana Hotaru Marter and Syrus Kerim Marter. We are your gods of Confidence, Power, Beauty, Strength, Speed and Skill"

Syrus still couldn't believe he was a god of anything. Then again he also has that stupid blue hair. Did he bleach it or something? He sometimes reminded me of the Toy soldiers. I shook my head in time to hear the King's response.

"You cannot be our gods. Our gods would have been Super Sayians." Syrus almost laughed. "You fool Vegeta. Check this out. Syrus then went SSJ. It was obvious King Vegeta was amazed. Shortly after showing off a bit Syrus went back to normal.

"So what are you doing here on Vegetsei?" he asked a bit confused. And here came the hard bit.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A.N** So I know this is shorter than normal but I'm writing it in a hurry.

Mana: He has to get backslabs.

Alexis/7th Doc: Don't ask what they are.

Me: R&R folks. See if u can get the link with the old series.

Everyone: BYE!


	5. Die Another Day

A.N Hi guys!

Mana/Syrus/Ace/7th doc/Alexis: hi

Ace: the link with the old series was the toy soldiers from The Mind Robber(1969)

Me: Hope u got it.

Alexis: Can someone explain what I'm doing here?

Me: I dunno. I assume to satisfy my fanboyisim but I'm not very sure.

Alexis: Perverted jerk.

Me: Don't blame me, blame my fanboy brain , Toei animation and the fact that you're so cute.

Alexis: I am THIS close to killing you right now.

Me: I don't blame you. (note almost all of this chapter happens in her imagination)

Chapter 5 Die Another Day

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'm gonna destroy my ego." To Quote Die Another Day is how I describe myself in that situation.

I was trapped in a corner. I couldn't tell King Vegeta about why I'm really here but I can't think what to tell him. (as of now it happens in her imagination)

I could always try telling him the truth Ha. One of the "occupational hazards" as 007 puts it , of being a time lord is that no one believes you no matter what you say. I began to daydream here. I saw my old friend Susan. She was a best mate of mine in the Academy. Same as Miranda Frost. I always used to laugh and tease her that she had the same name as the evil girl in DAD. I then zoned back in. (normal)

Sy had started shaking me. I noticed that everyone was running about screaming. We started running but then we saw a shadow in the fire of the explosion. The graying hair. The calming almost soulless eyes. "Kochei." I whispered. Syrus had a look of shock. Like he'd seen him before. "So you live to die another day." Quetioned Syrus. We then zoned out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A.N End **of chap 5. The Master is in this but not the main villain.

Ace: See if you can catch the links with The classic Doctor Who series and the JB film Die Another Day. There's lots in there.

Mana: R&R. Flames used to kill Jinx. Constructive Critisim helps.

Everyone: Bye

Alexis: I'm still gonna get you.

Me: I know.


	6. Syrus's Family

A.N

Everyone but me: hi

Alexis: There that should do it.

Me: (wrapped in strange cocoon)

Mana: Impressive.

Alexis: I did say I'd get him last time. "Insert evil laughter of choice"

Syrus: Alexis, you're creepy.

Ace: Agreed, Sy

Sy: I guess I'll take over doing the A.N's until he gets out. The link with the old Doctor Who series was the mention of Susan, the Doc's granddaughter (An Unearthly Child to The Dalek Invasion of Earth.) As for the Die Another Day links, The "I'm gonna destroy my ego." Comes from the song. The mention of Miranda Frost. The "occupational hazards" quote and me with the bit about "So you live to die another day."

7th doctor: Story time!

Mana: Speaking of which, when will you let him out of the cocoon, Lex?

Alexis: Dunno. Maybe after say 2 or 3 chapters.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 6: Syrus's "Family"

I woke up. My surroundings were still blurry. The only clear things around me were the orange walls. They glowed a sickly colour, almost as though they were sentient. Dad said he had fought some aliens like that. Couldn't remember what they were called.

Everything started to become clearer. I noticed that Dad and Ace were lying on the floor wrapped in something the same colour as the walls. There was no sign of Sy.

I suddenly remembered what Sy said earlier. "So you live to die another day." But how could Syrus know of Kochei/The Master? He once said when we were dating, that he had some family but he had not seen them for a long time. I was curious at the time but didn't want to seem nosy. It seemed almost impossible and yet entirely possible at the same time.

But before I could think anymore on the subject of Sy, I heard a groaning noise. Dad and Ace were waking up. "Guys, you ok?" I asked, looking around and realizing that I wasn't tied up like them. I rushed over and helped Dad and Ace get out of their tangles.

After a while I told Dad and Ace about my theory regarding The Master and Sy. Dad's response was confusing. "Firstly I know and secondly, use that to your advantage." It seemed Ace was confused too. "What? How the hell could she use it to her advantage?"

He sat on the floor for a moment, before explaining it. "Sy is part of the Master's family, but he isn't just family. He is the Master's robot son. He was designed to kill you and then me. But with Sy, being around you gave him an independent spark." I finished it off. "And he was able to override the programming and become a true person." Although there was still one thing confusing me. "So where does the sayian blood come from?"

Before Dad could explain, some strange robots with dome heads and opening flaps concealing weapons, took us to the Master. We spotted Sy in a cylindrical tube with green lasers stopping him from getting out.

"Ah Doctor and both Mana and the girl from Perivale" said The Master, the veneer of sophistication hiding the purely deadly powers of Kochei.

"The name's ACE!" she spat out glaring daggers at him.

"So what were you doing on Vegetsei?" Asked Sy from inside his trap.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N

Sy: So how was that? Ok, crap, great or not even worth writing? I know the bit about who I am was long-winded but he had to put it in somewhere.

7th doctor: R&R. I don't care if u like it or not, just R&R

Alexis: Flames used to burn all our old junk. Constructive Criticism helpful

Everyone: BYE!


	7. The Master's Survival

A.N

Everyone but me: Hi

Mana: I see he's still in the cocoon.

Alexis: yep

Ace: Was the fact he was a fan boy really so bad as to be wrapped in a cocoon.

Alexis: Yes.

7th Doc: Has he had any kind of food?

Alexis: no

Sy: Harsh

Me: (head pops out of the cocoon) It's ok. I'm actually really comfy in here.

Ace: You're not starving?

Me: no. She made it out of white chocolate.

Alexis: WHAT!

Me: really. Try some. (Hands Lex some of the white chocolate)

Alexis: hmmmm. This is great.

Everyone: scoffs the chocolate.

Me: Wait a minute. There's something odd here. Since when was I buff?

Sy: See what you mean. U were more flab than ab and now it's the other way round.

Me: Oh well I don't really care.

Sy: Really?

Me: Yes. Now for the A.N. The classic series links were the Axons/Axos from The Claws of Axos (1971) and the Quarks from the Dominators (1968/9)

I should point out that The Master in this story is the Ainley Master from Logopolis till Survival. And that the Quarks were the robots.

Alexis: I don't feel so good.

Me: Of course you don't. We all just stuffed our faces. Go and lie down (magics up comfy mattresses)

Everyone but Me/7th doc: lies down

Me: time for the story.

7th Doctor: Are you not gonna try and get revenge?

Me: Later. Muhahahaha. By the way I'm gonna write a side songfic to go with the next chapter to The Show Must Go On by Queen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 7 – The Master's Survival.

"Ah. There is some curiosity." Hissed the Master. The gleam of reminiscing came into the grey green smokescreen that was his eyes.

"Well after having being left on the Planet of the Cheetah People to die when the planet exploded I was surprised to spot The Celestial Toymaker arrive on the planet. Knowing this was my last chance for survival I charged the Toymaker and he took me back to The Celestial Toyroom. I noticed there was a functioning TARDIS amongst his junk. So I challenged him to a game for it. He chose The Trilogic Game. He said that he had played this same game against you a long time ago." Asked the Master looking at Dad with those piercing eyes.

"That is correct." Dad said, nodding his head.

"Anyway I beat him and escaped from the self-destructing world of the Toymaker.

The TARDIS I had stolen then crash-landed on Vegetsei so I just waited for you."

There was one thing that was still confusing me.

"So where does the Sayian-blood come from for Syrus then?"

Strangely Sy started to move around in the blue cylindrical cage with the green lasers. He started clutching his head and screaming like when Vegeta went Majin. The robot's flaps opened up showing a hidden cannon-like gun which was fired at the cage. The blast ricocheted off the cage and smashed a hole in the roof. Syrus then charged up to SSJ3 creating enough energy to destroy the trap. He grimaced his teeth and yelled

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD! I MAY BE A ROBOT BUT I HAVE MY OWN SOUL, MY OWN LIFE AND MY PRIDE!"

He then charged Kochei and started to destroy him until he ran into his TARDIS, fear evident in his face. After the TARDIS disappeared he started to calm down and fainted. I turned to Dad and Ace and say just one word. "Vegeta?"

"Vegeta." They both answer back as I drag the unconscious Syrus back to our TARDIS. "Come on, Mr Robo-Sayia-jinn."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A.N **Verdict everybody? Oh and by the way I commissioned Kale Nagasaki off DA to draw Mana and Sy. Go and look at her DA account. She's a great drawer.

7th doctor: Now 4 payback?

Me: yes. I know just who to get to help us. (Summons Goten and Trunks)

Goten: Hi. So who are we pranking?

Me: See the blonde over there?

Trunks: Yeah. Why are you mad at her?

Me: Trunks she put me in a white chocolate cocoon.

Trunks: Ah. Now I think I know what to do.

Goten/Me/7th Doctor: What?

Trunks: an old combo prank,. 1. Like in that old pokemon thing draw all over their face/clothes. 2. Destroy all the other clothes.

Me: Sounds too evil.

Trunks/Goten: We are evil chibis!

Me: Ok

(Next Day)

Alexis: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! UR DEAD MAN!

Me: what? (Notices) HAHA! Who did that?

Alexis: YOU! NOW DIE!

Goten/Trunks: HAHAHAHA! Got you.

Alexis: You did that?

Me: Oh so that's what u were doing here.

Goten: But u-

Trunks: Goten!

Alexis: YOU THREE ARE ALL DEAD!

Me: I think you mean four

Alexis: Wha? Who else was in on it?

7th Doc: me.

Mana: What? Dad?

7th Doctor: I couldn't sleep so he let me in on it.

Alexis: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(5 hours later)

Lex: There we are.

Me/G/T/7TH Doctor: stuck in metal cages being pelted with mouldy food.

Everyone: bye!


	8. Chapter 7's songfic I'm Alive

A.N Hi. This is a Songfic I wrote to go with the 2nd half of chapter 7 of Mana The Sayian Time Lord written from Syrus's pov to I'm Alive by Disturbed

("Thinking" £song£)

"I am trapped within the confines of a madman's mind.

His pure evil is hiding behind the pretence of a gentleman that he so effortlessly shows.

My Sayian honour has been destroyed by the death of my free mind.

All will of my own obliterated in his evil plans.

I cannot let this man live but how do I free my mind?" 

£Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
Of living within the world of the jaded  
They kill inspiration  
It's my obligation  
To never again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me£

"You will obey me. I am The Master is that all u know?

I am myself and proud of that.

The thing I treasure is life itself"

£The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive£

"I am a free spirit. Mana gave me freedom. You cannot claim me back. No matter how great your power I will stay true to my soul and spirit. Inspiration is never far away. I hate you. All you want is power for its own sake."

£Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now 

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive£

"I have my pride as a Sayia-jinn God! Stop playing games with my mind. I, Syrus Kerim Marter, AM A FREE SOUL! I can't contain my anger and power until you are dead. I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind"

£ I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind

The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive£


	9. Future Warnings,Bardock?

A.N

Everyone: Asleep

Me: (Gently humming Moonlight Sonata by Mozart)

(Tails from Sonic comes and lands waiting for everyone to wake up)

After a couple of hours

Me: That was a nice dream.

Tails/Alexis: A nice dream from an adolescent? That should be impossible.

Me: Hey Lex. (spots Tails) Hey Tails. What you doing here?

Tails: Look at the cage.

Me: What? (Cage bars are ripped off) Oh. Thanks man. Is that all you're here for?

Tails: Dunno. Wasn't told what to do beyond get you and your pals out.

Alexis: TAILS! You're dead!

Me: Run!

Tails: Why should I run when I can fly? (starts flying)

Me: Oh yeah. Good point.

Alexis: Damn!

Me: Wow.

Alexis: What?

Me: For once it wasn't me that pissed you off.

Alexis: You're right.

Me: That sounded so odd to say.

Everybody else: (Wakes up)

Goten/Trunks: We're hungry!

Me: You're always hungry. Follow me. (Takes Goten/Trunks to the universe's largest fridgefreezer.)

Goten/Trunks: Wow!

Me: Happy boys?

Goten/Trunks: UH-HUH!

Me: Hahaha. (Sings Valley of the Damned by DragonForce)

7th Doctor: I'll do the A.N this time. The old Doctor Who links were the Planet of the Cheetah People from Survival(1989), The Celestial Toymaker/The Trilogic Game from The Celestial Toymaker(1966) and the mentions of Kochei from the last few chaps. In the book The Dark Path it says that Kochei was the Master's real name.

No one ever got the link with Sy and The Master though. Marter isn't that far from Master! The DBZ link was my parody of Vegeta going Majin with Sy going pshyco. The whole "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD! I MAY BE A ROBOT BUT I HAVE MY OWN SOUL, MY OWN LIFE AND MY PRIDE!" thing.

Me: Story Time!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 8- Future Warnings,Bardock?

I just sat there. I was so confused. I knew Sy was a robot but at the same time being with me had freed him and given him a soul. So he was both real and a robot at the same time. I mean, Sy knew he was a robot but still lived a full life. What he said earlier? Something like "I MAY BE A ROBOT BUT I HAVE MY OWN SOUL, MY OWN LIFE AND MY PRIDE!"

He must have really cared if he had managed to do that and overcome Kochei's will.

I was oddly interrupted when I heard a knock at the TARDIS door. She must have reliazed the presence was benelovent because she opened them for me. I was surprised at who it was. It was Bardock and yet it wasn't. He had managed to unlock the power of the Super Sayia-Jinn.

"Bardock?" I asked. He shouldn't have been able to unlock that kind of power. Ever. "Forgive me, my goddess but I felt I should warn you. There is a great evil approaching Vegetsei. I sense it is a sayian. He has great power even beyond that of a Super Sayia-Jinn. He appears to have warped reality as I can see many possible outcomes for this battle. I also know I should not have been able to achieve the power I have." He explained.

I nodded slowly his words finally penetrating my mental barriers. When he reached "warped reality" I began to sense the intense power raidiating from the south galaxy.

"That must be his ki signigtuare." I whispered. Bardock nodded gravely.

"Indeed." He answered to my question come statement. "Should I warn Syrus?" he asked, obviously worried I couldn't take this evil on in my current mental state. I foolishly assumed, like everybody does when they don't understand how serious their injuries are, that I would be perfectly ok.

"No. He needs his rest." I answered slowly, trying to stop myself from cracking up. It was hard but I managed it.

"Ok." Bardock said, evidently not convinced but trusting me to know what to do. I was one of his goddesses after all. He walked out and the doors closed behind him, once again of their own accord.

"I just don't know what to do, old girl." I said, lying back in a high backed chair. It was then I remembered something Dad had said a long time ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dad, people keep saying I have no courage because I always feel scared." Said a 50 year old Mana. In the corner by the fire sat the Doctor in his 6__th__ incarnation, staring at that fire like it would answer all his problems. He then turned to Mana and, with a caring gleam in his eyes said,__"Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway." He looked thoughtful. "You know, I could swear I'd said that before. Oh well. Just always remember that, Mana."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The stinging of tear-stained bloodshot eyes was felt but ignored.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: End of Chap 8. There will be a side songfic(again) for this chapter to either Unwell by Matchbox 20 or The Show Must Go On by Queen.

Everyone: Bye!


	10. Chap 8's songfic Unwell

A.N Hi. This songfic goes with Mana's feelings in chap 8 after she has time to reflect. Unwell belongs to Matchbox 20.

Mana: Why are you doing these side songfics?

Me: A. Because I promised them and B. So that the readers know what's going on in your head.

Mana: Do they have to know?

Me: Yes.

("Thinking" £Song£)

"I don't know what to do. I love Sy but at the same time how can I love a robot? No more than someone can love a cartoon."   
£All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown  
And I don't know why£

"But at the same time, being with me gave Sy a true soul. He is both free and trapped. I love him truly so how can I free him? Rassilon, Omega and The Other, tell me how to free the man I love from his bonds."

£But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me£

"I don't have the power to take on this new threat. Reality, time and space.

All playthings to him. His extreme strength rivaling that of the human God.

Without Sy's confidence I feel like a living target."

£I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be£

"I fly alone. I feel afraid and I think I've lost my courage. It is then that something Dad said comes to me. _Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway_. Oh Dad if only it were that simple."

£I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be£

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A.N **I don't think this one is as good as last time but I tried.


	11. The Eye Of Orion

A.N

Me: (out loud) NO! THAT CAN'T HAVE BEEN A DREAM! THAT HAS TO HAVE BEEN REAL, DAMN IT!(calming) No no no! Aw well you can't have everything.

Mana: Or in your case, kid, anything.

Me: You're right. Life is depressing.

Sy: Everything's depressing if you look at it one way.

(Mystic Gohan shows up)

Gohan: Hi

Me: Not you too! What you here for?

Gohan: To take Goten-kun and Trunks-kun home.

Goten: AWW! Ni-chan! It's fun here. And he gives us loads of food.

Trunks(stuffing his face) Yeah!

Gohan: Define fun?

Me: You don't want to know.

Gohan: Ok. Wait. Did you say food?

Me: Uh yeah?

Gohan: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!(Dives into the food)

Alexis/Tails: You Sayians and your food.

Me: They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Doubly so for sayia-jinns.

Alexis/Tails: That's true.

Me: Let's randomize this place a bit. (Clicks fingers and they end up in the Sahara desert) Too warm. (Again and they end up in Antarctica Too cold. (My room) Too ordinary. (Paris on a boat)

Oh. I was just here a few weeks back. Let's just stay here.

Everyone: Agreed! (Sunbathe)

7th Doc: A/N Time. The link with the classic Doctor Who series was the _"Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway." _Quote from Planet of the Daleks (1973).

Ace: Story time!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 9- The Eye Of Orion.

I was woken rather abruptly from my slumber by the TARDIS. It appeared that there was something wrong. "Oh man. What's wrong now?" I moaned as I struggled to wake up. It was only then I remembered about Sy. "Sy…" I whispered, my emotions swelling again. As I made it to the console room I noticed the sign.

"**EXTREME EMOTIONAL STRESS. RECOMMENDED COURSE OF ACTION: FLY TO THE EYE OF ORIION." **I was confused. I thought that the link to the Eye of Harmony was lost. I asked the TARDIS about this and got 2 answers. "**HIGH LEVEL OF EXPOSED ARTON ENERGY RESTABLISHED LINK WITH EYE OF HARMONY. GO BACK TO BED." ** I just couldn't move so I collapsed on the floor. The thing I didn't notice was the purple crystal over in the corner glowing and floating slowly oozing out a see through snake shaped creature.

A few hours later I heard the TARDIS's ambient noise stop. "Hmmm, Must have landed. Time to relax." I opened the doors and took in the beauty of the landscape. I took out some painting stuff and began painting the surrounding area. The golden birds, the violently purple sky, the blue-white sun. "Now I understand why Turlough did this before." I said, just content with life.

I then noticed that Sy appeared to have beat me out there. He was just flying through the air humming tunes like he hadn't a care in the world. "What do I care even if he is a robot? We're both content with our lot in life and we've beaten Kochei before so we can do it again." I said as I began to join Sy up in the air. "Hi." I said so casually that I couldn't believe what I had been saying but hours beforehand. I noticed he was looking down at the ground, most likely trying to avoid eye contact.

I just looked him straight in the eyes, or as straight as you can when the person you're trying to make eye contact with is upside down, and said "It's ok Sy who cares if you are a robot? You have your own soul and your own life. You're not like poor old Kamelion, you have control, so that means you have a choice."

He began to get the old shine in his eyes that he had lost since the Kochei incident and a single tear fell from his grey-green eyes, the only, physical trait he inherited from the Master. He tried to hide it at first and then let it show as his true spirit returned.

"There's the old Syrus I remember." I said, giving him a nice gentle hug, before floating back down to the ground and taking the painting stuff back to the TARDIS.

"Right, now to head to Galifrey in time for Otherstide Eve!" I literally yelled until I saw the sign again. "**WARNING! FELLOW SPACE POD DETECTED HEADING FOR VEGETSEI. FOLLOWING SAID POD." **

I turned to Sy and explained about what Bardock had said when he was asleep. "Damn! We'd better stop it then." He said, going Super surely because of anger, the eternal flame of power showing the unlocked potential.

We once again failed to spot the see through snake. Once Sy powered down I just sat down in the chair again and began reading the book version of Silver Nemesis. "They missed me out. Again."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N R&R folks. Contrustive Criticism helps. Get the links with old DW and u get cookies!(or Lex as a maid for a day) Verify in comment.

Alexis: what!?

Me: Should I start running?


	12. Mystical Snake

A.N

Me: (Not aware I'm saying this out loud) I WAS SO CLOSE! Golden Queen, We have all the time in the world. (Wakes up and starts crying) No….

Mana: Dude, either you watched On Her Majesty's Secret Service last night or that dream carried on, again.

Me: The dream.

Mana: you either need medical help or you get her to like like you.

Me: And HOW exactly do we get her to like me, let alone like like me?

Sy: Sorry man we can't help you there.

Me: Dang! Sounds like I'm stuck on the rocks rather than back on them.

Sy: Don't start with those Initial D song analogies

Me: And why not?

Mana: Exactly Sy, why?

Sy: Because they're so ----ing annoying

Me/Mana: Ok (metal note use Initial D songs to blackmail Syrus)

(James Bond comes out of nowhere chasing Blofeld)

JB: BLOFELD!

Me (kicks JB in the nuts) I've always wanted to do that, even if I do like the movies/books.

JB: WTF! You let him get away.

Me: Oh really? OMEGA BLACKOUT HALO! (Huge gold ring comes out of nowhere, constricting around Blofeld and exploding)

Everybody: HOLY S---!

Alexis: What was that?

Me: A variation on Gotenks's Cosmic Halo/Galactica Doughnut I made.

Alexis/JB: Handy.

Me: Tell M that as of now, Operation Thunderball is concluded, 007.

JB: YES SIR! (Salutes and drives off in the DB5)

Me: Nifty car. 007 had better not wreck it. Ha ha, like it can ever stay intact. Now to conclude operation Golden Queen Of The Sun. Aw what the hell.

Goten/Trunks/Gohan: We're Hungry!

Me: Ok. (Gives them each a huge food mountain) There you go. Free to get moving, free to get racing! Blackout, Blackout, in the heat of the night!

Sy: Don't start that again.

Me: (Gags Syrus) shut it!

Everybody else: Yeah Sy, don't be a killjoy! (Sings Blackout and Beat of the Rising Sun from the Initial D anime)

Me: A.N time! The links were the Arton Energy from Four To Doomsday (1982), Kamelion from The King's Demons (1983) and Planet of Fire (1984), The Eye of Orion itself from The Five Doctors (1983), The mention of Silver Nemesis (1988) and the snake thing from The Movie (1996)

Ace/7th Doctor: Wow, lots there.

Me: yep. And no one got them all so that means I keep Lexi and the cookies! YAY FOR COOKIES. Especially chocolate ones. HMMMMMMMMMMMMM CHOCOLATE! Note that the Snake's POV is in this chap, not Mana's.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 10- Mystic Snake

Snake's POV

How I ended up like this I'm not sure. All I do know is that I can't sustain this form for long. I must find a useable body soon otherwise I'll be dead. I can't survive past my 13th body. Wait. The screen said something about a pod landing on Vegetsei. I must inhabit their body and take control of their body. I REIGN SUPREME!

5 hours later

Ah. There's that Mana brat. Such power, such ingenuity, all wasted through that stubborn streak of goodness. Even Syrus, the wanderer, the bohemian. So eager to forget his roots that he lost his sense. Fool of a robot.

The doors are opening. I'll have to follow them around to find that space pod.

I climb on to Syrus's head. There is an advantage to being see through. They're Instant Transmissioning to the pod's location. Handy.

The inside of the pod was small. Circular as it was a Sayian pod, there was not a lot of space. That made it easier to get inside the occupant's body. His spikey yet pointy black hair, those strange gold braclets. I could sense a lot of unlockable power and potential. He was putting up a fight this one. I heard one word escape his lips. "Kakarot. KAKAROT!"

After this he put up one heck of a struggle but I managed to take control. "You two are DEAD!" I yelled. "I AM THE MASTER AND I HAVE ETERNAL POWER!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A.N **R&R folks. Constructive Critisims are handy.

Everybody: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!"


	13. The Old Threat Returns

A.N

Me: Diamonds, tears of the angels.

Mana: Or as Gustav Graves puts it, those shards of heaven.

Me: Oh yeah. (Starts singing) 10, 9, 8 and I'm breaking away. I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play. 7,6,5,4 and I'm power with you. 3,2,1 and I'm having fun.(stops) Is that how it goes?

Mana: No idea. Speaking of which, why did you sing that?

Me: Dunno. Oh well, time to glide with the angel through my dream eternal.

Mana: What?

Me: Never Mind.

Mana: at least I stopped having Lexi related dreams.

Me: I never stopped having those.

Mana/Sy/Lex: DAMN!

S**y: **So the therapy didn't work.

Me: Nope.

Mana (goes super) Hey, up for a race, guys?

Sy/Tails: Sure

Goten/Trunks: Hey! Wait up. (Fuse)

Gotenks: Ladies and gentleman, Gotenks has entered the building.

Mana/Me: Cocky kid, aint ya?

Gotenks: Yep (goes super) NOW FOR THE RACE!

Me: Not quite yet, kiddo.

Gotenks: What you mean?

Me: I MEAN THIS! (Strange Angelique thing with wings shows up)

Angel: Time for the Ruben Blackout!

Me/Angel: (Fuse)

?: I am neither RPQ nor Ruben I am the Sergeant Red Typhoon.

Everybody else: WTF?

SRT: Aww forget it. (Defuse and Ruben flies off)

Me: What just happened guys?

Alexis: Something to do with you fusing with some angel who said she was called Ruben into someone called Sergeant Red Typhoon.

Me: Freaky. Oh well. Wait did you say Ruben?

Lex: Uh yeah?

Me: I had a weird dream about some girl called Ruben years ago. Which is weird because I never met anybody called Ruben.

Sy: Sounds a bit too confusing even for us.

Mana: Agreed.

Me: (Faints)

Sy: Guess I'll take over the A.N again. The classic DW links were the Snake Master's descriptions of me and Mana. They were taken and slightly changed from the Master's descriptions of the 3rd and 4th Doctors from the 1997 PC game Destiny Of the Doctors.

Alexis: Story Time!

Me: (drifting in and out of consciousness) Heh heh heh. I've had enough! (Goes super)

KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA! (Fires blast at sky) Good bye Broly. Ha ha ha. I've never been so alone.(starts to get sad look in his eyes) Thanks Tousan.

Everybody: Wha?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 11-The Old Threat Returns.

We woke up to the noise of the siren. "Urgh! Damn siren. Why did I put that in?" I grumbled as I followed Sy out of the bedroom. Before I used Instant Transmission to get to the pod I looked at the clock. "1 AM? 1----ING AM!" I yelled, just grabbing Syrus and ITing to the pod's location.

We arrived at a rocky desert, similar in appearance to the area where Goku fought Vegeta in the Sayian Saga, except that there was a pod sitting on top of one of the higher points on one of the rocks. It was definitely a Sayian pod. The small circular shape with the red glass in the front for viewing space and the planet's landscape.

Inside the pod was a man with spiky and pointy and yet normal hair, if that's even possible, strange golden bracelets with an odd purple jewel in the middle. It looked as though there was a silver thing edging its way to his mouth.

"It's ok Mana, you're just seeing things." I said trying to convince myself I hadn't see it move. We heard him say something. "Kakarot… KAKAROT!" After this the man began to spasm violently, shaking with such force the pod nearly exploded. I noticed that the silver thing I thought I had seen before had disappeared. Soon after this I saw his eyes change from black to the same grey green of The Master.

Assuming I was seeing things I realized Sy had gone off flying around. I was about to join him when the man from the pod grabbed my arm flying off in the opposite direction as Sy. I tried to shake him off but he increased the tightness of his grip. Realising I couldn't get away I shouted for Sy.

"SY!" I yelled trying to get his attention but the man put one hand around my mouth.

Syrus was able to hear the scream and came rushing.

"Mana! Hold on!" But before Sy could start chasing after us the man used the after-image technique and sent the images in different directions all holding "Me(s)" and Sy chased after one of the clones.

"Who are you? I asked. His responses were a tiny bit odd.

"You know me." He said in a gentlemanly voice, "But you don't know ME!" said the man once his eyes went back to black.

Still confused, I tried again. "What's your name?"

"I'm Broly" he said, with black eyes, and once they went back to grey-green, "I AM THE MASTER AND I HAVE ETERNAL POWER!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A.N R&R folks. CCs are handy

Everyone: bye!


	14. Power Problems Good Memories

A.N

Me: Why do I feel weird?

Sy: What kind of weird?

Me: Dunno (clutches head then faints)

Mana: What just happened?

Sy: He just started complaining about feeling a bit weird then clutched his head and fainted.

Mana/Alexis: Odd.

(A couple of hours later)

Me: (Wakes up rather groggy)

Alexis: Hey sleepyhead, you ok now?

Me (slaps self in face) Ok it's official I'm either having the best dream of my life or I'm dead.

Alexis: It's neither. You're still alive.

Me: DANG!

Alexis: What's so bad about being alive?

Me: Um let's see, School, not having a lot of friends I can physically talk to/see, my overactive imagination, being very obsessive about stuff, being disabled etc. Get the idea?

Alexis: Ah I see. Now I know why you have dreams involving me.

Me: I said I had a valid reason.

Alexis :( gives him a sympathetic peck on the cheek)

Me :( slowly melts)

Alexis: What the heck? You still alive there?

Me: (trance like) Yes. Now all my dreams have been fulfilled. I can die happy.

Alexis: Kid, you're weird.

Me: I know and I'm proud of it. (Goes back to normal) Ok now with all due respect, even for me that was a bit dumb.

Everybody else: Agreed.

Me: Whatever. At least I got a peck kiss from Lexi. WOOHOO! Ok, A.N time. I'm back at school so the chaps will take longer to post up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter 12- Power problems.

This is where things get ever so slightly confusing. I was going limp because I knew I wasn't gonna get out of this hold anytime soon. I started looking at the clouds and slowly I saw shapes emerge. There were 2 that looked like someone crying, then 1 that looked like a big snake chasing a star. I hate cobras and scorpions.

Then everything went numb. I saw one slowly morph into the shape of mum's face. "Mum….." I said, tears flowing freely as I remembered all the good times. Soon after that the cloud winked and I heard mum in my head. "Sanctuaries last long but not forever. Nothing can be eternal."

I was sure I'd heard things again. But then one more memory came into my thoughts.

FLASHBACK

_Mum was staring the time lords directly in the face, wearing the robe of the Lord President. A deviant look was sketched on her face as she glared at each in turn before talking. _

"_If anyone can do this job, it's The Doctor and Mana. Trust me. If I am wrong then you can strip me of my title but I know it to be true." She then threw a charged attack at the ceiling to relieve her anger. "If there's one thing I believe in, just one thing, I believe in them!" _

END

I was so engrossed in my memories that I only just heard the scream. I turned and looked at Broly to notice his eyes changing from his natural black to the Master's grey-green. I realized that Kochei was having trouble controlling Broly. I sensed his ki energy increasing dramatically. "Could he be?" I whispered so quietly only Kami could have heard me but then the gold hair came. "He is. The Legendary Super Sayia-jinn."

I flew away from Broly who was trying to exorcise the Master from his body.

On the way back to the TARDIS I spotted Sy, an extremely worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" "I'm fine Sy." Then I sensed the danger. I turned around and noticed Broly had thrown the Omega Blaster at Sy. "RUN!"

We tried to IT but we couldn't sense any other kis but ours and Broly's. We took off in separate directions but Broly, now in LSSJ mode, had grabbed me again. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, confused as to why Broly/Kochei was doing this considering how many times we had beaten Kochei before. "He had his reasons, AND I HAVE MINE!" yelled Broly, his spirit in control. "When will you stop?" He had a fake thoughtful look on his face. "Only when you lie dead at my feet."

Broly then moved incredibly fast so that Sy wouldn't reach me in time.

SY'S POV

I couldn't move. I was almost sure to die. I knew that even with my Time Lord blood I wouldn't be able to regenerate after this. Broly's energy blast floating ever closer. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Going to school on the first day, Being taught the history of the Time Lords by Councillor Flavia in the Academy, Going super the first time, Going in the TARDIS and seeing Peladon, even the first date with Mana but thankfully I didn't remember most of that. I still have to get Vegeta for that.

I never felt the inner fire so I opened my eyes. I saw the Doctor; his hands open like some kind of angel, his mouth open in a silent scream. "Doctor…" I whispered whishing this was not happening. Once the green glow of the blast was gone he fell down forming the cross over his left heart. "Syrus. Take care of Mana. I will regenerate but it will take a while. I trust you." The Doctor smiled and winked before glowing gold and purple and floating up in the sky, spasaming violently.

I sensed Mana was in trouble so I powered to SSJ3, growling. "NO ONE WRECKS MANA'S LIFE OR MINE! So I'll give you one word of advice. RUN!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Me: verdict?


	15. Regeneration Difficulties Wrong Minds

A.N

Me(playing DBZ BT2 with Syrus, TNT by AC-DC blaring in some headphones) ALL RIGHT! GO MIARI! KICK BARDOCK'S BUTT!

Sy: No! GET UP YOU IDIOT! GET UP ALREADY! YES! GO FINAL REVENGER!

Me: You are so dead. GO SUPER! That's my boy! HEAT DOME ATTACK! And…… YES! I WIN!

Sy: DAMN IT!

Everybody else: (rolls eyes)

Alexis: Mana is Sy always like that?

Mana: You mean that hyper when playing games? Yep.

Alexis: Scary.

Sy: You up for a rematch?

Me: Sure. 3 on 3. Picollo, Miari and Mystic Gohan.

Gohan: Actually, Mystic is just a fan term. The real name is Ultimate.

Syrus: Oh. Ok. Tapion, Bardock and …… Kid Buu.

( 3 hours later)

Sy: NO WAY! How did the Masenko beat the Planet Burst?

Mana: Simple. He was moving faster.

Sy: Damn.

Me: A.N time. The Doctor Who links were the "If I believe in one thing." Speech from The Satan Pit(2006), the mention of Peladon from Curse/Monster of Peladon(1972/4) and the mention of Flavia from The Five Doctors(1983). I also included the "Not until you lie dead at my feet" line from DBZ Movie 10. Note that none of last chapter was supposed to resemble a soap opera. I ---KING HATE SOAP OPERAS!

7th doctor: This chapter will only feature the regeneration so if you don't want to read it, wait till next chapter.

Me: The regeneration may be lame as I've never written one before but I'll try.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana Chapter 13- Regeneration Difficulties/ Wrong Memories

I closed my eyes and slowly floated up in the air. There it was, the pain of a billion daggers piercing my very being. The feeling of being internally burned. Like the pain that people having surgery get, only infinite times worse. That's the pain of regeneration. Or at least, the nearest I can describe it to a human mind. I'm glad Mana only had to go through it once so far. You can tell how young a Time Lord is by how they react to regeneration. If it's the 1st or 2nd time they usually scream with as much power as they can. A Time Lord regenerating would most likely make a good light display.

The oddness of the feeling of everything being destroyed then after an instant in the Void, reformed is extreme. You work your new body out. Practise smiling. Smiling is a good thing to do. So are bananas. They are good too. These shoes. THEY'RE BRILLIANT! Where's a mirror? I need a mirror. WAIT. Since when did I have a northern accent?

There's something wrong. I can tell. I've jumped into the wrong body. But seriously, BANANAS ROCK! NO THESE SHOES ROCK! NO MY NORTERN ACECENT RUELS! SHUT UP! PRAISE BE THE SCARF! No wait I was already you.

I find a mirror. And I can't believe this. My body is changing out of three different forms. A pretty boy who thinks his shoes are awesome. A man with electric blue eyes and a northern accent. And a Scottish man who doesn't talk Scottish who loves bananas.

"Thats the trouble with regeneration. You never quite know what your going to get." I said as I flew inside the TARDIS and entered the Zero Room. I stayed in there for a long time. 12 of your earth days. Thankfully on Vegetsei 12 Earth days equal 1 hour. When I came out, with the visage of the northerner but the attitude of banana boy I sensed Mana and Syrus were in trouble fighting the Sayian so I used the TARDIS to get there quick. Hope I'm in time.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: The four people who are in the Doctor's head were the 8th doctor (Shoes) 9th (Northern accent), 10th (Banana boy) and 4th (scarf) Hopefully people will be less confused.


	16. Event One

A.N Me: Hi folks. I'm on my own for a while cause I got sick of trying to include everyone in the A.Ns. As a result the A.N for this chap will be serious. The Doctor Who links were the shoes from the TV movie (1996). Why everyone knocks it is beyond me. It has the best th

eme tune ever. The "Northern accent thing" from Rose(2005), the mention of bananas from The Girl In The Fireplace(2006) and the "that's the trouble" line and The Zero Room, both from Castrovolva(1982).

I suggest you pay close attention this chap because this chap plants the seeds for the end of the story and the sequel. YES there will be a sequel. Anyway get reading. (Starts singing Basket Case by Green Day)

Mana Chapter 14- Valliance or Event One (up to you.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I shook my head several times. What was I doing on Trakken? Last thing I remembered was that Broly guy dragging me somewhere and I know for sure that somewhere was not Trakken. Last time I was here was when we stopped The Sontarans from invading. Back then the Keeper was a man called Luvic. I wondered who the Keeper was now but shortly after starting down that trail of thought I conked out.

_DREAM FLASHBACK _

"_THIS IS FOR ARCAIDIA!" Sy and me shouted as we fired our combination attack. "FINAL NITRO ASSUALT!" We both started glowing rainbow colours until strange gold thunder balls came out of our hands and struck our nameless opponent directly in the gut. Upon contact with skin the balls seemed to disappear and reappear having gone straight through. Our opponent covered the hole in his biology amazed that we had managed to do that before fading away into nothing. _

_We went back to the TARDIS, spick and span after a clean up-not done by me for a change, and looked each other over. I was worse off than Sy since I had been first to rise to the challenge. _

_Our Sayian blood reforming our injuries after our battle, we sat down and just relaxed. "Need a cup of tea?" I asked randomly. Syrus looked as though he was having a double heart attack (time lords having two hearts and all.). "You know, the English cure for everything?" Sy rolled his eyes and laughed his head off. "Oh of course, the whole, chocks away, chaps. Tally ho! Topping day what? thing?" He said, doing an impressive impression of my dad's 3__rd__ body's gentelmentry tone. "Yep." I began humming a random tune from a thing I had seen on TV, I think it was from the movie version of Stormbreaker._

_Then we heard the warning through the voice circuits. __**"Beware of the converging time lines. But be happy of the Bad Wolf's paradox surrounding the never dying man. These shall cause the death of the free spirit." **_

_END _

Back then I thought these were just an empty threat. Now I'm not so sure…….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me:( watching TV) Boring.

5 mins later

Me (trying cross-dressing for a laugh) BORING.

Later

Me (being bitten by a Venus flytrap) BORING!

Later

Me :( with a huge laser cannon) BORRRRRING! (Fires)

7th doctor walks in

7th doctor: A little bored, are we?


	17. Limitation Warning

A.N

Me: Hi. The people are back but I have to make a point clear. In my story Bad Wolf means the creator of the universe, not what it means in the series. The Doctor Who links were Trakken from The Keeper Of Trakken(1981), the Sontarans from The Time Warrior(1973) and some more stories, Bad Wolf(2005) and Arcaidia, the planet the Time War ended on. I'm gonna do a song fic again on this chap to Crawling In The Dark by Hoobstank.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sy's POV

I wouldn't let Broly and "Dad" wreck my life. It was only just the way I knew it had to be. After all I knew the Doctor had figured it out after his regeneration into his 5th body. It was then I sensed Mana having the dream about the warning. It made me remember one from earlier in the adventures, I think it was just after we had both graduated from the Academy.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Did anyone tell you your very impertiant, you young Prydonian"? asked a particularly stuffy overconfident Academy teacher of Mana. She looked over at the man, rolling her eyes, evidently so used to hearing the lecture she would get that she beat him to it. _

"_Yes mister Borusa, and it was usually followed by you are so much like your father, but to be honest I'm glad he is my dad. It means I can carry the torch of change and not the stick of dullness." She answered in the tone she reserved for people that she despised or wanted dead. We then flew off to the graduation ceremony which was very boring. Untill it came to me and Mana, as we brought back home the power of the Deca. _

_As The Doctor came along, flashing his trademark smile, something inside his jacket glittered as bright as a sun. _

"_For earning your pass of 85 on the 1__st__ try, you deserve this" He flourished a silver gold necklace with a purple jewel at the ends. She turned it over and read the inscription on the back. _

"_May time protect you with all its power__s, eternal Hotaru. But beware of the effects of limitation." She finished, obtaining a quizzical look when reaching the limitation part. She turned to him. _

"_Well I have to say that I know a bit of your future so I put that in." He explained. _

"_How much, Proffeser?" I asked, jumping over to join them. _

"_Well I dunno Sy, all I can say is stay away from Vegetsei and your family." He said, messing about with his scarf. _

"_How do you know?" We both asked at the same time. He thought back and said_

"_I met my 8__th__ self and he said to tell you now."_

_We both turned to each other. "Odd….."_

END

I thought about it. I wasn't sure what to do. How soon would this warning affect us? He said stay away from Vegetsei and my family which we didn't really do that well.

I sensed her powers on Trakken and ITed straight there, a look of determination and courage on my features.

"Hold on, I'm coming. No matter how soon the hammer is to fall."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: BYE!


	18. Blackened Sky

A.N

Me: All Right! Operation CK is in effect! (Puts on intense rock music)

Mana: Operation CK? What exactly is that?

Me: It's a surprise…..

Mana: Good. I love surprises.

Me :( Yelling) Oi! Lister? I need your bike!

(Lister and Rimmer from Red Dwarf show up)

Lister: You got it!(high-five)

Rimmer: And where exactly are you going?

Me: Inside Better Than Life! That's where, smegger! (Middle finger and, speaking as Captain Jack Harkness) SEE YOU IN HELL!

Me: (Riding the bike) Codeword - Mon the Biffy!

Computer: 1st codeword accepted. 2nd required.

Me: Codeword - Ace from the city of song!

Computer: 2nd accepted. 3rd required

Me: Codeword – Storm of Angels!

Computer: 3rd accepted. 4th and final required

Me: Codeword – Blackened Sky!

Computer: All codewords accepted. Opening gateway to Better Than Life.

Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Here I come, paradise!

Mana/Sy/Alexis: Why have we all got a feeling this will end badly?

Rimmer; I assume things always go wrong around him?

Everybody: Yep!

Ace: How long till something goes wrong?

Rimmer: A week?

Mana: 11 minutes?

Lister: Till the end of this chap?

Everybody: Agreed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana Chapter 16: Blackened Sky

The words "Time Changes Everything" could be applicable to Trakken now. When I had gone with Dad and Syrus before, it had been a beautiful place with fantastic décor and pure of heart citizens. There was even a stunning gold dragon in the precinct of the court.

But now it was in tatters. The décor in the court almost all gone. Only the dragon's head survived the ravages of time. The peoples were corrupt, only after money. It reminded me of the political situation on Earth in the late 20th-early 21st century and even more so in the 35th. I just noticed the one thing mainly though. The dark blackened sky. That hurt most. Chiefly because it reminded me of my situation. Stuck somewhere no one would give a damn if I died. Only Sy would care.

I still didn't get what the LSSJ even wanted with me. I hadn't even known that one existed. I was sure that Kakarot and Veghead were going to be the first 2 to obtain the power since Tiom, the one who had gone crazy with the power. It must have been to do with the converging timelines. I'm glad Bardock warned me of this but still, the power is immense.

Sy showed up then, an unusual look of concentration on his face. Last time I saw that look, it was on Dad as he destroyed the Dalek fleet in 1963. The dark look that means "I'm going to give one chance to get out of here and then you are gone!"

He saw me staring and aimed a "What?" look.

"Oh nothing Sy but what's with the dark look?" I mouthed back. At this he started squirming in his head, evidently trying to not give something away.

I was confused by now. Usually he wasn't this kind of "hidden". But now he was acting as Dad did with Ace when he was being manipulative. I tried to use the sayia-jinn mind-link to find out but he had put up a barrier. Smeg!

"I hate to interrupt your lovely reunion but it's time for you to die!" Broly yelled, dropping down and further destroying the place. At this Sy started laughing hysterically and then shouted an odd code of some sort.

"Codes Queeg and Jenaria activate!" He yelled but nothing actually happened.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked him quietly. His response was cryptic.

"Wait for the purple jewel." I was just confused again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Me: **I'm back from paradise!

Mana: No disaster?

Me: No. Wait. Where is everyone else?

Mana: Ah. You aren't gonna like this.

Me: Why? What happened?

Mana: Follow me.

(In another room)

Lister: Angels are smiling on us, eh Rimmer?

Rimmer: Indeed.

Me: GUYS! WHAT IS IT WITH THE STATUES AND EVERYONE AS SLAVES?

R/L: Ah.

Me: I am gong to kill you. FINARU FLASH!

R/L: (Die)

Me: (Snaps fingers and everything goes back to normal)

Lex: Thanks.

Me: Ok guys the plan is done go back.

R/L: Sure.

Everybody: What!

Sy: It was a joke?

Me: Yep. And the moral of the story is, appreciate what you've got, because basically I'm fantastic. A.N Time. The DW links last chap were the Deca from the 5th Doctor book Divided Loyalties, the Prydonians from The Deadly Assassin(1976), and Borusa from Arc of Infinity(1983), The Five Doctor(1983) and The Deadly Assassin(1976) BYE!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Folding Stars pt 1

A.N

Me (playing BT2, talking in a slightly evil voice) Its better to burn out, then to fade away! (Normal, slightly poetic tone) The blessing of hope eternal glows like a halo on the Earth. As gold as the sun symbolising love and purity. No one soul capable of holding the power.

Mana: What is it with him? Ever since Sunday. Ah. The dreams?

Sy: The dreams.

Mana: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. (Whacks me on the back of the head) That'll shut him up. For now.

Me: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Stupid gaki!(faints)

Alexis: Wait. Who's gonna do the A/Ns until he wakes up?

8th Doctor: I'll do it.

Lex: Ok. Odd. Why should I give a damn about the A.Ns?

Me:(in voice form) That would be because even though Mana knocked out my mental form with you guys, the real me is still typing this out safely in the real world.

Lex: Stupid Gajin!

Me: Shut it! Technically, since you have your English name, that means the original Japanese you is still in the Anime world and therefore, so are you.

Alexis: Damn. He's got me there.

Syrus: Yep. He sure does. (Takes over the BT2 game) YES! GO BARDOCK! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!

Mana/Alexis: Wait. Do you not even care what's happening here?

Syrus/8th Doc: Honestly we don't give a damn. YES! DOUBLE HIGHFIVE! (High-five me)

Mana/Alexis/Ace: Men!

Mana: Wait, Ace? You are still here?

Ace: Of course! And so are the Z guys but not Tails. Didn't you blow him up with a T-72 tank?

Mana: Ooh yeah. Because of that awful joke.

8th Doc: A.N time. The DW link was the mention of the Dalek fleet in 1963 from Remembrance of the Daleks(1988).

Me:(voice form) My fave story. 2nd most fave of those I've seen is The Invasion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana Chapter 17- Folding Stars- Part 1

I was just confused. Again. What was this "Purple jewel" rubbish? Sy's sombre expression was all I had to go on. The chest fur showed that he was in the 4th state of the Super Sayia-jinn and yet he was holding back, even against Broly and The Master. Almost as though he knew something was going to happen he wanted to stop.

I was surprised Dad and Ace hadn't shown up yet. I could tell Dad was in a heck of a lot of pain but he was trying to get here. He had the same gritty determination that was pulsing through Sy.

I heard the TARDIS dematerialising and felt happy, expecting to see the traditional Panama hat and question mark umbrella of the 7th body. Instead I was greeted by an angered looking man in a stupid coat with electric blue eyes.

"Dad?" I asked, a bit taken aback by the storm in the man's eyes. He looked at me with care but a silent thunder.

"Yes?" He asked in an Estuary English voice, happy but with the kind of tone of someone who had lost far too many people in his life. Which to be fair to him, he had.

"What's up with the new body? What the smeg happened?" I asked, shock a tad more evident than I would have wanted.

"Lets say that I had to do what I did, otherwise there would be no Sy over there."

"Ah." I turned my face back to Sy and noticed that Broly was forcing Kochei out of his body. Strangely he turned back into a human form of his own accord. It seemed that The Master still had that trick up his sleeve, I still have no idea how he did that. But it was what he did next that was important. He started twisting as though he was having an involuntary spasm. Trust me those are NOT fun. He turned around and I noticed that, true to Sy's word, there was a purple sword straight down his spine made out of an odd jewel.

"Ouch." I said, spotting him try to activate the regeneration process, which just couldn't work. He was too badly damaged. The sword flew into the air where its sheath was waiting. I then noticed that it was Trunks's sword which he got from Tapion. I never quite understood that but regardless, afterwards it exploded, causing a shower of purple jewels. I caught one and stuck it in my pocket fairly sure it would be handy sooner or later.

Of course about now you'll be thinking either "Why the hell am I reading this?" or "But what about Broly?" If you are thinking the 2nd one then this is where it gets interesting. If not then go read something else. Anyway by now Broly had gotten sick of waiting for us to fight him so he just tossed an attack in my vague direction. I dodged it and threw a Masenko attack which caught him by the ankles. Syrus, by this stage, was sick of fighting so he charged his best attack.

"RASSILON SPIRIT RING!" He flew into the air and formed the huge big green ring that was the attack. Not unlike Vegeta with the Final Flash Sy began to bulk up as the energy flowed from him to make the ring stronger. Broly began to notice the enormous energy and glowered up at Sy .

"I hope you're not hoping to use that against me, mister cerulean." Ha mister cerulean. That was a good one.

"And why exactly should I give a damn?" Oh Sy you just filled your own grave with that. Broly charged his Omega Blaster attack and started doing his maniacal laugh/scream. I tried to warn Syrus but he just couldn't hear.

"BECAUSE OF THIS!" It just went through one of the hearts. Obliterated the whole thing leaving just a enormous hole. The whites of his eyes were all you could see. I could tell he was still conscious through the link. He needed help. He couldn't regenerate so the only other help I could give him was the old magical defence. I flew over to him and saw that he was trying to say something.

"I'm sorry. Look after yourself. I will be back, I don't know how but I'll be back."

I rolled my eyes at this and explained. "Sy if you die you can't come back for more than one day. You know that. Even if I use the Dragonballs, which I won't, you'll just die again. Don't forget……" I left the sentence trailing, knowing he understood, he answered proving me right.

"The Curse Of The Time Lords. Having to sit out death and watch all your friends and loved ones die around you. Well regardless of if I'm part of that rule I hope you are Folding Stars."

I had to think hard as to what he meant but then I remembered. The Biffy Clyro song. I took out the diamond and did the chant.

"Glock a leed a partha menin klatch haroon haroon haroon. Glock a leed sheena terrin atch haroon haroon haroon."

Ah the handy Venusian lullaby and magical defence. As I sang I saw Sy loosen his grip on life and be at peace. It was after this that I felt an intense fire flow into my body destroying any remorse I had had before.

"Sy may have died but I WILL NOT LET MY FAMILY SUFFER THE SAME FATE!" I screamed, noticing that Broly and Dad were almost jumping back and that my voice had changed, from the normal calm into a storm of angels.

"BE PREPARED TO BURN!" I yelled, hurling myself at the so-called "Monster" ahead of me.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Me:** the Doctor is supposed to look like Chris Eccelston but act like David Tennant. Ok?

Everyone: bye!

Sy: Why did I have to die?

Me: It's called story.


	20. Folding Stars pt 2 Sayian Blood

A.N

Me(waking up): Boku tachi wa Tenshi datta

Mana: Wha?

Me: We used to be angels. A DBZ song.

Mana: Oh yeah. How u?

Me: Very sore. You hit hard.

Mana: Sorry.

Me: So what's everyone doing?

Sy: Kicking ASS on BT2.

Me: Hey! Wait 4 me!

Goten: NO! Go me!

Me: Oh really? (snaps fingers, pissed off SSJ4 Veggie shows up)

Vegeta: What's the problem?

Me: Those guys won't wait.

Vegeta: It's the best excuse I'm gonna get. (Aims Final Shine at everyone)

Everyone: (Shock face)

Me: That's better. Calm now Vegeta.

Everyone: Power freak.

Me: I'm not a power freak. Omega Shenron is a power freak. And Frieza. But Vegeta, WHY OH WHY did you let Bulma name your kid Bra or Bulla, whatever it is?

Vegeta: Ask the onna, not me.

Me: (Lets Veggie go)

Gohan/Goten/Trunks/Lex: WHAT! You could let us go at any time?

Me: I never said I couldn't. XD. In fact….. (Brings in Bardock)

Bardock: Huh?

Lex: I'll explain. You are stuck in the mind of a guy called RPQ or something or other and you can't get out but you can do whatever you feel like aside from get laid. OK?

Bardock: ………. What? Where's Kakarot?

Gohan: Dad? Dad's not here. Who are you?

Bardock: I'm Bardock. Sayian warrior but supposedly only 3rd class. Did you say Dad?

Me: Umm yeah. Kakarot is their dad. (points at Goten/Gohan) So those two are your grandkids, I guess.

Gohan: Don't forget Pan. She would be your great-granddaughter,

Bardock: AWESOME! (Hugs) I have grandkids. Wait. You called your kid Pan? HAHAHAHA! Idiot.

Trunks: If you think that's bad , your prince Vegeta called me Trunks and my sister Bra!

Bardock: You ARE kidding?

(Bra backflips out of nowhere onto Trunk's head)

Trunks: OW! BRA!

Bra: Sorry.

Trunks: Anyways, here are, our birth certificates. (gives to Bardock)

Bardock: You really weren't kidding. Whoa.

Me: (Gets rid of Bardock/Bra) They will remember this. I wonder how much comfort it will be to Bardock once he dies.

A/N time. The Doctor Who links were the chant from The Monster of Peladon(1974) and the mention of the curse of the time lords as well as a small reference to the DW Unbound audio A Storm of Angels.

DBZ wise, the links were mentions of Vegeta, Future Trunks, Tapion and the Final Flash.

Syrus: Lots there this time.

Mana: Regardless it's story time!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mana chapter 17 pt 2- Sayian Blood/Epilogue

This power. It was like someone had given me roughly 10x the power I had had before. All I could hear was my own double heartbeat and, occasionally, a threat issued from my mouth as I felt the thud of contact, most likely Broly's over muscled and weak, skin.

Except I was barely aware of what I was doing much like Oozaru form. This wasn't what SSJ4 felt like. I must have gone up another level, to SSJ5. Having since looked at myself in a mirror in SSJ5 I can give you an idea of what it looks like. Violently purple hair, much like a different couloured SSJ4, no eyebrows, acid green eyes, in muscular build roughly the same as SSJ4 but slightly leaner. Also the tail is now gold.

Towards the end of my duel I heard a piercing scream. Broly's. It was then that I came out of my stupor. I realised that all the destruction around me was my own. The bloody corpse of Broly, dishevelled beyond all recognition.

Dad. Just staring at me. No, not me. The power inside me, the secret devil inside the angel of the Sayia-jinn. I only stared at my surroundings willing the death to go away. How could the Sayians forgive the slaughters that they caused? It was then I remembered that it was what they were used to doing. Although we(me, dad and Sy), caused much pain we ran. I couldn't this time.

I walked over to dad and asked the inevitable question.

"Dad, We did good, didn't we?"

Those murky eyes. The Oncoming Storm.

"Perhaps. Time will tell. It always does."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Well that is the end of the 1st story. There is a 2nd plot thought up. The Doctor Who link was The Oncoming Storm thing from Bad Wolf(2005) and the "Perhaps. Time will tell. It always does." Speech from Remembrance Of The Daleks(1988)

Everybody: DAMN!

Me: I'll let you go for now. Bye muses.(snaps fingers)

Mana/Sy: It's boring now being on our own.

Me: I know but I'll see you soon. BYE!


End file.
